Envie d'y croire
by Veda Leen
Summary: Lorsqu'il vit sa partenaire, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un affreux doute l'envahir. Il n'aurait pas du venir. Il avait refusé son invitation alors que faisait-il là ?


**Envie d'y croire**

Tout le monde s'activait dans la maison. On sentait que Noël s'était installé et que ce soir était le grand soir. Elle adorait voir toute sa petite famille s'agiter dans tous les sens pour que tout soit prêt en temps et en heure. Bien plus que la soirée elle même, elle appréciait ces préparatifs.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, chaque année, de penser à sa mère. Elle adorait ces moments passés en famille. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'elle mettait elle aussi la main à la pâte en cuisine. Elle suivait à la lettre les indications de sa belle sœur, Liz qui était bien plus douée qu'elle aux fourneaux.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Veronica, son autre belle sœur, cria à la maisonnée qu'elle s'occupait d'aller ouvrir, puis elle entendit...

Veronica : Alex !!!!!! C'est pour toi !!!

Elle leva ses yeux vers Liz en face d'elle, étonnée. Elle s'essuya les mains rapidement sur un torchon et se rendit dans l'entrée. Elle y croisa Veronica qui retournait à ses occupations et qui lui lança un immense sourire. Alex fut quelque peu surprise de la réaction de sa belle sœur. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Elle arriva rapidement à la porte d'entrée et quelle ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle se retrouva face à Bobby. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et un sourire apparut naturellement.

Alex : Bobby ??!!

Lorsqu'il vit sa partenaire, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un affreux doute l'envahir. Il n'aurait pas du venir. Il avait refusé son invitation alors que faisait-il là ?

Bobby : Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du venir... je dérange !

Alex : Non !

Elle fit un pas vers lui et tendit la main vers lui, l'empêchant de continuer son repli.

Alex : Au contraire ! Je suis contente que tu ais changé d'avis.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention mais il avait les mains prises par deux énormes sacs, apparemment remplis de cadeaux. Elle s'écarta pour lui laisser la place d'entrer.

Alex : Entre !

Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait encore la sensation de s'imposer. Quelle idée avait-il eu de venir s'immiscer dans cette famille ? Alex le ressentit et lui sourit pour l'encourager à entrer. Chose qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes. Elle referma la porte derrière lui.

Il observa l'intérieur de la maison sans trop oser s'aventurer plus loin que l'entrée. Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle n'avait pas pu décrocher son sourire, trop heureuse que Bobby soit là. Chose qu'elle avait encore du mal à réaliser. Lui qui était si distant lors de fêtes de fin d'année.

Bobby : Heummm... je...

Il tendit les paquets qu'il tenait, devant lui.

Bobby : J'ai pris une ou deux petites choses pour tes neveux et nièces...

Alex s'approcha tout en prenant les sacs et se penchant pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Alex : Une ou deux petites choses ?? Dis plutôt que tu as dévalisé le magasin !!

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, toute souriante. Il lui rendit son sourire comme il avait l'habitude.

Alex : Merci. On va les installer avec les autres sous le sapin.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et s'arrêta en sentant que Bobby ne la suivait pas. Elle le regarda et il comprit qu'elle souhaitait qu'il la suive. Mais cela signifiait réellement entrer dans son monde. Chose qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire. Pourtant aujourd'hui, ses priorités avaient changé. Tout avait changé depuis la mort de sa mère et son frère.

Il la suivit et entra dans le salon. Plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Alex installa les cadeaux de Bobby. Une fois les paquets installés, elle se tourna vers les quelques membres de sa famille pour présenter Bobby.

Elle sentit une pointe de fierté à présenter Bobby, surtout à son père. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui en parlait et qu'il souhaitait le rencontrer. 8 ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et Bobby connaissait à peine sa famille. C'était une manière de garder leurs distances et elle n'avait pas été contre. Au début en tout cas.

Alex : Papa, Veronica, les garçons... je vous présente mon ami Bobby.

Bobby fut quelque peu étonné en entendant Alex le présenter en tant qu'ami et non collègue ou partenaire. Il lui lança un rapide regard comme pour savoir quelle attitude adopter puis regarda les personnes face à lui.

Il osait à peine regarder le père d'Alex, comme peur de son jugement. Pourquoi être apprécié du père d'Alex était si important à ses yeux ? Peut-être parce que pour Alex, son père était très important. L'homme en face de lui n'avait pas l'allure d'un grand-père habituel. Non. Il se distinguait comme Bobby se l'était imaginé. C'était un homme grand, bien portant avec une présence indéniable. Alex lui avait déjà dit qu'elle tenait sa petite taille de sa mère.

Quand à Veronica, c'était une femme simple avec tout de même une certaine allure. Ses cheveux longs lissés tombaient sur ses épaules et mettait en valeur son port de buste. Elle lui souriait et semblait heureuse de le rencontrer.

Les deux jeunes garçons auprès de Veronica ne semblaient pas avoir plus de 6 ans. Il reconnu Josh. Alex lui avait montré régulièrement des photos de l'enfant qu'elle avait porté pour sa belle soeur. Elle en était tellement fière.

Alex : Bobby... je te présente mon père, John Eames, ma belle soeur Veronica, la femme de Chris, son fils Brian et Josh le fils de mon frère Kyle.

Bobby : Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Veronica : Nous de même. Depuis le temps que nous entendions parler du célèbre Bobby.

Il se tourna vers Alex qui fusillait sa belle soeur des yeux puis elle se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un léger sourire gêné. Le père d'Alex s'avança vers lui et pour la première fois, Bobby eu du mal à savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite. John Eames lui tendit la main pour le saluer.

Durant un instant, Bobby avait été pétrifié comme si il rencontrait pour la première fois le père de sa petite amie. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas ? Il lui serra la main.

Père : Elle n'est pas la seule à vanter vos louanges. Votre réputation n'est plus à faire Inspecteur Goren.

Il insista bien sur les derniers mots. Bobby savait qu'il ne parlait plus au père, mais au flic à cet instant.

Bobby : Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on vous dit.

Père : Vous avez raison. Je préfère me faire ma propre opinion.

Bobby et John Eames se fixèrent. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à le faire venir jusqu'ici alors hors de question que son père le fasse fuir. Elle allait intervenir mais son père la devança.

Père : Même si j'ai une entière confiance en ma fille.

Alex : Merci papa ! J'ai invité Bobby à se joindre à nous pour le réveillon...

Bobby : Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Veronica : Vous plaisantez ! Vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas. Liz a tendance à en faire beaucoup trop pour le repas du réveillon, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Père : Les amis de ma fille sont toujours les bienvenus à ma table.

Bobby : Merci.

Père : Mettez-vous à l'aise !

Il fit signe à Bobby de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Alex : Donne-moi ton manteau !

Il s'exécuta. Alex et Veronica quittèrent la pièce et Bobby s'installa sur le canapé.

Père : Je préparais justement les apéritifs. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire ?

Bobby réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

Bobby : Un martini s'il vous plaît.

Père : Je vois que vous avez les mêmes goûts que ma fille.

Bobby sourit à la remarque. Il est vrai qu'il ne buvait des martinis que depuis qu'il connaissait Alex. John Eames s'activait à préparer la boisson tandis que les garçons avaient repris leur jeu sur le tapis voisin avec leur circuit automobile.

Père : Alex m'a dit que c'était plutôt calme, en ce moment, au bureau ?!

Alex : Papa, si on pouvait éviter de parler "travail".

Alex venait de revenir dans le salon. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Bobby seul avec son père.

Père : Je prenais juste des nouvelles.

Alex sourit. Elle savait que le travail de son père lui manquait. Ils avaient toujours de grandes discussions au sujet de ses enquêtes et son père ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner des conseils. C'est un peu comme ça qu'elle avait apprit le métier.

Elle se tourna vers Bobby. Il semblait amuser par la relation père-fille qu'elle entretenait avec son père. Veronica et autre femme entèrent dans la pièce.

Femme : Vous devez être Bobby ?!

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main pour le saluer. En gentleman qu'il était, Bobby se leva et la salua.

Femme : Je suis Liz, la femme de Kyle.

Bobby : Enchanté.

Liz : Les frères d'Alex sont partis avec Maddy faire une dernière petite course. Ils ne devraient pas tarder...

Josh : Maman !!

L'enfant se leva et alla voir sa mère, une voiture à la main.

Josh : Ma voiture ne veut plus avancer.

Liz : Il va falloir attendre que ton père rentre mon chéri.

L'enfant parut déçu. Leur partie allait devoir s'arrêter là.

Bobby : Je peux peut-être jeter un coup d'oeil si tu es d'accord ?!

Bobby s'était légèrement penché vers l'enfant. Celui-ci leva les yeux tout brillants vers lui à l'annonce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il hocha vivement la tête pour indiquer à Bobby qu'il était d'accord.

Bobby : Très bien. Montres-moi ça !

L'enfant lui sourit et retourna près de son cousin et de son "champ de course". Bobby lança un regard à Alex et aux autres, pour s'excuser puis suivit l'enfant.

Alex ne pu s'empêcher d'être touchée par le geste de Bobby. Elle le savait doué dans bien des domaines mais elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si à l'aise avec les enfants, en dehors d'une enquête.

Un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire. C'était lord d'une enquête. Ils s'étaient fait passer pour un couple dans un parc et avaient fait croire à leur entourage que leur enfant jouait avec les autres dans le bac à sable. Elle avait adoré la manière dont Bobby avait fait semblant.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle regarda Bobby, assis par terre, à essayer de réparer le circuit automobile de son neveu. Il ne faisait pas semblant. Elle en avait l'intime conviction.

Elle sentit sa belle-soeur s'approcher d'elle et lui murmurer.

Veronica : Ca te laisse rêveuse !

Cela ne l'étonna guère venant de sa belle soeur. Elle essayait par tous les moyens de la caser.

Liz : En tout cas, il a l'air doué avec les enfants !

Père : Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?!

Ces deux belles-soeurs sourirent, fières d'elles.

Alex : Non, Papa. Je te rassure. Bobby et moi sommes justes amis. C'est tout.

John Eames sembla étonné de la réponse de sa fille. S'attendait-il à autre chose ?

Elle reporta son attention sur Bobby qui semblait avoir trouvé le problème de ses neveux. Veronica et Liz retournèrent en cuisine et son père s'installa dans son fauteuil.

Brian : Génial !!!

Les voitures fonctionnaient à nouveau et parcourait à pleine vitesse les pistes.

Josh : Merci Bobby !

Bobby : De rien.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon puis se releva. Il regarda une dernière fois le circuit avant de lever les yeux et croiser le regard amusé d'Alex.

Alex : J'ai toujours su que tu adorais jouer aux petites voitures.

Il lui sourit et s'avança vers elle.

Bobby : Je passais des heures à y jouer étant gamin !

Alex : Je veux bien te croire !

Bobby : Ce sont des enfants adorables.

Alex regarda les deux garçons, concentrés dans leur jeu.

Alex : Oui... en tout cas, tu les as impressionnés.

Bobby sourit.

Père : Alex, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas visité la maison à Bobby en attendant les garçons !

Alex : Je ne suis pas sûre que...

Le père se tourna vers Bobby.

Père : Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bobby : Ca sera avec plaisir.

Père : Si tu ne veux pas le faire Alex, je peux...

Alex : Non ! Je m'en occupe.

Alex s'avança vers l'entrée et Bobby la suivit.

Alex : J'ai préféré t'épargner toute l'histoire de la famille Eames.

Bobby sourit de plus belle en imaginant ce que John Eames aurait pu lui raconter.

Alex : Alors comme tu as pu le deviner, nous nous trouvions dans le salon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Alex : Au fond, se trouve la cuisine. Interdit pour le moment au public !

Ils passèrent derrière l'escalier et Alex ouvrit une porte.

Alex : Le bureau de mon père. Son endroit préféré...

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que Bobby ne la suivait plus et ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il s'était arrêté près de l'escalier et observait une photo accrochée à un des murs. Elle le rejoignit et vit la photo qui semblait tant l'intéresser. Une photo de sa mère.

Alex : Ma mère.

Elle eut un léger pincement au coeur mais cela s'effaça vite lorsqu'elle entendit le compliment de Bobby.

Bobby : Elle était magnifique. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Elle lui sourit.

Alex : C'est ce que mon père n'arrête pas de me répéter.

Bobby : Il a raison. Vous avez les mêmes traits de visages et toutes les deux cette délicatesse qui s'échappe de vous.

Elle était touchée par les mots que Bobby venait de prononcer.

Alex : Merci.

Ils reprirent la visite.

Alex : Jusqu'à l'âge de mes 18 ans, j'avais peur de rentrer dans le bureau de mon père. Cela m'impressionnait beaucoup trop.

Bobby sourit. Elle qui prétendait avoir voulu le sauver des histoires de famille, elle était entrain de lui livrer des anecdotes.

Alex : Mais depuis quelques années, il y passe beaucoup moins de temps.

Bobby : Depuis la mort de ta mère ?

Elle le regarda. Il avait deviné mais cela ne l'étonnait pas.

Alex : Oui.

Elle referma la porte et retourna vers les escaliers.

Alex : En haut se trouvent les chambres.

Il la vit hésiter à monter.

Bobby : Endroit interdit au public aussi ?

Elle le regarda en souriant. Bobby entrait dans son intimité et elle en avait, d'une certaine manière, un peu peur. Mais elle en avait envie aussi. Elle monta les premières marches et Bobby la suivit.

Alex : C'est à tes risques et périls.

Il sourit tout en la suivant. Maintenant qu'il y était, il avait envie d'en voir plus, d'en savoir plus.

Ils arrivèrent au premier étage.

Alex : La salle de bain se trouve en face...

Elle montra la porte face aux escaliers puis s'aventura dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la première porte.

Alex : L'ancienne chambre de Kyle...

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Alex : Elle a quelque peu été réaménagée pour accueillir les garçons quand ils dorment chez leur grand-père.

Bobby jeta un rapide coup d'oeil. Il avait accepté de faire le tour du propriétaire mais il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer impoli. Il entraperçu des lits superposés ainsi que plusieurs jouets entreposés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Alex avança de nouveau en laissant la porte ouverte. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau devant une porte, posa la main sur la poignée. Elle baissa un instant la tête puis leva les yeux vers Bobby avec un léger sourire.

Alex : Cette chambre était la mienne.

Bobby : Ton antre secret.

Alex : En quelque sorte.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et Bobby découvrit lentement la chambre d'enfance d'Alex.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une chambre de petite fille comme on en voyait tant. Non, connaissant Alex, il s'était imaginé quelque chose avec plus de caractère et ce qu'il vit ne le détrompa pas. Dans cette chambre se mélangeaient des poupées mais aussi des posters de joueurs de base-ball.

Bobby : Ton père n'a touché à rien ?

Alex : Non.

Elle regarda Bobby déambuler dans sa chambre et regarder le moindre détail, comme il aimait le faire.

Bobby : Il est très fier de toi ?!

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Alex ne sentit obligée de lui répondre.

Alex : Oui... un peu trop des fois.

Bobby se tourna vers elle en lui souriant légèrement puis repartit dans son exploration. Alex attrapa une vieille peluche qui trainait sur son lit.

Alex : Il dit qu'il changera cette chambre quand il faudra la réaménager pour accueillir ses prochains petits enfants.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça tout haut. Car elle y avait pensé dès qu'elle était entrée dans cette pièce mais de là à le dire à Bobby. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Elle en avait soit trop dit ou pas assez. Elle baissa les yeux vers la peluche qu'elle tenait.

Alex : Je sais qu'il adorait être de nouveau grand-père.

Bobby : C'est encore possible !

Elle releva la tête.

Alex : Oui. Je crois que Veronica et Chris pensent sérieusement à avoir un autre enfant...

Bobby : C'est une bonne nouvelle...mais je ne parlais pas de ta belle soeur.

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

Bobby : Tu es encore en âge d'avoir des enfants...

Elle sourit à la remarque de Bobby.

Alex : Je pensais plus au partenaire à vrai dire !

Elle le fixa un long moment et il finit par détourner le regard pour continuer à découvrir la chambre. Elle savait qu'elle venait de réussir à le gêner et d'une certaine manière, elle appréciait. Parce que tout d'abord, déstabiliser Bobby n'était pas chose facile et puis... et puis quoi pensa-t-elle ? Oui, l'idée que Bobby puisse être le père de ses enfants lui avait effleuré l'esprit... non pour être franche, plus qu'effleuré. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? De lui faire comprendre ? Elle était folle. Elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit.

Bobby : Josh est très éveillé pour son âge !

Alex : Oui. Son institutrice n'arrête pas de tanner Kyle et Liz pour qu'il passe dans la classe supérieure.

Bobby se tourna vers elle. Il l'écoutait attentivement.

Alex : Liz hésite. Elle a peur de le faire grandir trop vite... mais je crois que Josh adorerait ça. J'ai la sensation qu'il s'ennuie dans sa classe.

Bobby : C'est le risque. Qu'est-qu'en pense Josh ?

Bobby se posa contre la commode et la fixa.

Alex : Il est tout excité et en même temps, il n'a pas envie de quitter ses copains.

Bobby : C'est un garçon très intelligent, qui souhaite comprendre tout ce qu'il entreprend. Tout à l'heure, quand je les ai aidé pour leur circuit. Il a voulu que je lui explique tout ce que je faisais.

Alex : Vous allez très bien vous entendre !

Elle sourit.

Alex : D'ailleurs je me demande si ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a côtoyé "très jeune", qu'il est aussi doué.

Bobby sourit à son tour.

Voix : Alex !! Bobby !!!

Alex : Ah je crois que c'est l'heure ! Mesdames, Messieurs, le musée Alex Eames va fermer, veuillez vous diriger vers la sortie la plus proche.

En passant devant Alex...

Bobby : Est-ce qu'il y a une boutique souvenirs ?

Puis il sortit de la pièce. Alex referma les portes derrière elle puis Bobby et elle descendirent les escaliers. Il semblait avoir de l'animation dans le salon. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils virent deux hommes et une petite fille avec les garçons et John Eames. Les nouveaux venus se tournèrent vers Bobby et Alex.

Celui qui semblait le plus âgé des deux, ouvrit ses bras tout en regardant Alex. Il était de taille moyenne, brun de carrure assez sportive. Le plus jeune ressemblait beaucoup à John Eames.

Homme : Alors petite soeur, on ne vient plus dire bonjour à son grand frère !

Alex sourit et se dirigea vers lui pour terminer dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle. Un petit bout de chou d'à peine 3 ans se tenait à la jambe de son papa. Alex se baissa vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. La fillette lui lança un grand sourire et Alex déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant.

Bobby admirait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Les enfants allaient parfaitement bien à Alex.

Alex : Bonjour ma puce.

Fillette : Bonzour.

Homme 2 : Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou ?!

Alex garda la petite dans ses bras et salua son autre frère. Puis elle se tourna vers Bobby. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié même bien loin de là. Elle était même pressée de le présenter. Elle s'avança doucement vers Bobby avec l'enfant dans les bras.

Alex : Maddy je te présente mon ami Bobby...

Alex leva les yeux vers Bobby.

Alex : Bobby, je te présente Maddison.

Bobby : Enchanté Mademoiselle.

Bobby s'était penché pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant et elle avait naturellement sourit.

Alex : Tu dis bonjour Maddy ?!

La fillette leva une main et l'ouvrit, la ferma pour faire coucou à Bobby. Cela amusa tous les adultes présents dans la pièce. Bobby l'imita ce qui fit rire légèrement Maddy et elle se réfugia dans le cou de sa tante. Alex lança un regard amusé à Bobby avant de se tourner vers les autres.

Alex : Bobby, je te présente mes frères, Kyle et Chris... les garçons, Bobby...

Chris : Le fameux Bobby !

Bobby lança un rapide regard vers Alex. Il avait de plus en plus l'étrange impression qu'Alex ne lui avait pas tout dit. Kyle s'approcha de Bobby et lui serra la main.

Kyle : Enchanté de faire votre connaissance inspecteur !

Chris serra à son tour la main de Bobby. Veronica enlaça son mari en regardant Bobby et Alex.

Veronica : Bobby est notre invité de Noël.

Lorsque Maddy entendit Noël, elle se redressa.

Maddy : Papa Nel !

Tout le monde sourit à la petite fille.

Alex : Pas encore ma puce. Ce soir, quand tu feras dodo.

L'enfant était déjà toute excitée. Alex lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les cheveux avant de la reposer à terre. L'enfant se dirigea presque instinctivement vers ses parents.

Père : Installons-nous !

Le père fit signe à ses enfants et aux autres de s'installer confortablement dans le salon.

Kyle : Je vais chercher Liz. Je suppose qu'elle est dans la cuisine.

Veronica : Gagné.

Kyle sortit de la pièce. Veronica regarda ce que sa fille faisait et lui installa quelques jouets en plus sur le tapis. L'enfant venait d'attraper sa peluche préférée.

John Eames distribua les boissons. Liz et Kyle rejoignirent le reste de la famille. Les deux garçons, Josh et Brian vinrent se joindre aux festivités et acceptèrent avec grand plaisir le jus de fruit que leur grand-père leur proposa.

John s'installa enfin dans son fauteuil et leva son verre.

Père : A la famille !

Tout le monde leva son verre. Bobby hésita un instant. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée. Il était partagé entre l'envie de profiter de cet accueil que lui faisait la famille Eames et celui de ne pas trop s'impliquer. Mais quand il croisa le regard du chef de famille, il comprit qu'il faisait déjà partie de cette famille. Il leva son verre.

Kyle : Bobby, je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de vous joindre à nous. Je dois dire que j'attendais avec impatience le jour où je vous rencontrerai.

Alex : Arrêtez ! Je ne parle pas aussi souvent de mon travail !

Liz : De ton travail non !

Veronica : Mais de Bobby oui !

Alex : Ok. Je sens que quoi que je dise, je n'aurai pas le dernier mot.

Elle se tourna vers Bobby.

Alex : Ne crois pas ce qu'ils pourront te raconter.

Il lui sourit.

Bobby : Alex me parle assez régulièrement de vous aussi.

Père : Il était alors temps que nous rencontrions enfin.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alex avait l'impression de se retrouver adolescente, quand elle présentait son petit ami à sa famille ? Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils agissaient de la même façon avec Bobby.

Liz : Le principal c'est que la rencontre se soit enfin faite.

Alex : Merci Liz !

Bobby : Alex n'a pas tous les tords loin de là. J'ai eu une vie plutôt agitée ces dernières années.

Il se doutait que la famille d'Alex devait être au courant du décès de sa mère, de son frère et du reste.

Père : Quoi que vous pouvez en penser et quoi qu'on pu en dire certains, vous avez été remarquable. Croyez en un vieux flic veuf.

Bobby : Merci.

Maddy se tenait au centre du salon, toujours entrain de jouer avec sa peluche. A un moment, elle posa ses mains à terre pour se relever difficilement sur ses petites jambes. Tout cela sans lâcher son ami lapin. Une fois debout, elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour chercher la personne qui l'intéressait.

Elle avança vers Bobby, sa couche culotte lui donnant une démarche particulièrement adorable. Arrivée près de lui, elle s'agrippa à ses jambes. Bobby, assis près d'Alex sur le canapé se redressa en se penchant vers l'enfant. Celle-ci leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. Bobby posa sa main libre sur une des mains de la petite Maddy. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et leva son lapin.

Bobby : C'est pour moi ?

La petite fit un signe de la tête. Bobby prit délicatement la peluche dans sa main.

Bobby : Est-ce que Monsieur Lapin a un nom ?

Maddy : Pinou !

Bobby : Enchanté Monsieur Pinou.

L'enfant sourit en entendant Bobby parler à son lapin. Puis elle s'écarta en laissant sa peluche à Bobby. Elle fit quelques pas vers son tas de jouets et attrapa un petit livre puis elle fit demi-tour et retourna près de Bobby. Elle déposa le livre sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers lui.

Maddy : lis stoire !

Elle s'appuya sur un de ses genoux pour y monter. Lorsque Bobby comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire, il l'aida et l'assit sur ses genoux puis lança un regard vers les personnes présentes avec lui.

Liz : Je crois qu'elle vous a adopté !

Veronica : Vous n'y échapperez pas.

Maddy avait déjà ouvert le livre que Bobby tenait et lui montrait les images.

Maddy : Minou.

Bobby baissa les yeux vers l'enfant puis vers le livre.

Liz : Puisque tout le monde m'a l'air bien occupé, je vais en profiter pour m'occuper des derniers préparatifs du repas.

Chris : Je viens t'aider...

Veronica : Non, reste avec les garçons. Alex et moi allons l'aider.

Alex fut la première surprise. Pas qu'elle ne veuille pas aider sa belle-soeur mais surprise que Veronica ne lui demande pas son avis.

Veronica : Désolée Bobby de vous enlever Alex mais on va avoir besoin d'elle !

Veronica attrapa Alex par la main et la tira hors du canapé, et elles se rendirent toutes les 3 dans la cuisine.

Elles entrèrent dans la cuisine et Liz commença tout de suite à s'activer. Il ne restait plus grand chose mais tout n'était pas encore prêt.

Liz : Alex, si tu pouvais t'occuper des petits toasts au saumon...

Alex s'exécuta tandis que Veronica la regardait en souriant. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard car elle imaginait très bien les pensées de sa très chère belle-soeur. Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Alex leva les yeux vers Veronica qui ne se fit pas prier.

Veronica : Tu comptes te décider quand ?

Liz sourit à sa question. Il est vrai que c'était la question que tout le monde se posait.

Alex : Me décider pour quoi ?

Alex préférait ne pas rentrer dans son jeu et continua de préparer les toasts.

Veronica : Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je voulais parler ! Même Maddy est tombée sous son charme.

Alex sourit presque involontairement à la remarque, en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plutôt.

Veronica : Il a passé avec succès le test de la famille...

Liz : Même ton père l'adore...

Alex : Comment tu peux en être sûre ?!

Liz : Si ce n'était pas le cas, il l'aurait déjà fichu dehors !

Alex : Il vient tout juste d'arriver...

Liz : Est-ce que je dois te rappeler Pete ?!

Pas besoin, Alex s'en souvenait parfaitement. A peine entré que son père l'avait mis dehors.

Alex : Je vous rappelle que Bobby est mon partenaire...

Veronica : Ah non !! Ne me sort pas cette vieille rengaine du règlement et tout le baratin qui suit ! Ce n'est qu'une excuse. Et puis si ce n'était qu'un simple partenaire, tu ne l'aurais pas invité à se joindre à nous.

Veronica venait de marquer un point.

Alex : Veronica...il a vécu des moments plus que difficiles ces derniers mois. La perte de sa mère, son frère...

Liz : Tu as très bien fait !

Veronica : Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches derrière des excuses.

Alex : Je ne me cache pas...

Veronica s'approcha d'Alex.

Veronica : Je ne prétends pas connaitre toute votre histoire... mais je sais que vous avez, comme tu le dis, vécus des moments difficiles ces dernières années. Depuis la mort de Joe, je ne t'avais pas revu les yeux aussi brillants que quand tu nous parles de Bobby.

Liz : Veronica a raison. Tu ne crois pas que ton deuil est assez long...

Alex : J'ai déjà fait mon deuil...

Liz : Est-ce que tu en es sûre ?

Silence.

Liz : Je crois qu'en acceptant de venir passer les fêtes avec nous, Bobby t'a montré qu'il était prêt.

Alex leva les yeux vers sa belle-soeur. Elle avait raison.

Liz : Le reste du chemin, c'est à toi de le faire.

Liz se remit au travail laissant Alex avec ses pensées.

Veronica : Oui et puis prochaine étape, faire des bébés !!

Les deux autres femmes la regardèrent.

Veronica : Quoi ????... Alex, ose prétendre que tu n'y as pas pensé en voyant Bobby avec Maddy ???

Alex ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux en rougissant légèrement, et continuer les toasts. Veronica sourit de plus belle, plutôt fière de son effet. Elle prit le couteau des mains d'Alex en la poussant légèrement.

Veronica : Allez file rejoindre ton Bobby. Je finis.

Alex : Mais...

Liz : Ne discute pas. Pour une fois qu'elle souhaite aider en cuisine !

Veronica : Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu !

Alex leur sourit puis retourna dans le salon avec son père, ses frères et Bobby. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle entendit Maddy éclater de rire. Elle se tourna tout de suite vers l'intéressée. Maddy était toujours sur les genoux de Bobby et celui-ci semblait lui imiter les animaux de la jungle.

Chris et Kyle avaient rejoint leurs fils sur le circuit et entamait une nouvelle partie. Son père était toujours dans son fauteuil à observer la scène. Il semblait heureux. Elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était petite. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

John : Maddy a succombé lorsqu'il lui a fait l'imitation du lion.

Alex sourit et jeta un regard à Bobby et Maddy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que les filles lui avaient dit dans la cuisine.

John : Je suis heureux qu'il ait accepté de se joindre à nous.

Cela étonna Alex. Elle le regarda.

John : Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il a ce je ne sais quoi qui le rend attachant. Et à ce que j'ai entendu dire, il est loin d'être idiot. Il ferait un excellent père !

Alex ferma un instant les yeux tandis que son père regarda Bobby et Maddy pour appuyer ces paroles.

Veronica arriva de nouveau dans le salon.

Veronica : Kyle, Chris...est-ce que vous pouvez mettre la table ?!

Les deux pères étaient concentrés dans leur partie.

Veronica : Maintenant !!

Ils lâchèrent les manettes pour les laisser à leurs fils et se levèrent pour se rendre dans la salle à manger.

Bobby : Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile ?

Maddy était descendue de ses genoux pour aller jouer sur le tapis.

Chris : Nous ne serions pas contre un coup de main !

Bobby se leva et les rejoignit. Kyle sortit les assiettes et Chris, les sets de table et les couverts. Chris fit signe à Bobby.

Chris : Les verres sont dans le meuble derrière vous.

Bobby se retourna et ouvrit un des placards. Il avait vu juste, les verres s'y trouvaient. Il commença à les sortir.

Bobby : Un jeu de 7 verres ?

Kyle : Oui.

Ils installèrent doucement la table.

Chris : J'espère que Maddy ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ?

Bobby : Absolument pas. C'est une enfant charmante et très éveillée.

Chris : Merci. Elle tient ça de son père !

Ils sourirent à la remarque.

Chris : Vous n'avez jamais pensé à fonder une famille ?

Kyle : Oui vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien. Il n'y a qu'à vous voir avec Maddy.

Bobby sourit légèrement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Bobby : C'est toujours plus facile avec les enfants des autres.

Kyle : Bien répondu !

Chris : C'est ce qu'Alex n'arrête pas de nous répéter aussi !

Kyle regarda Chris. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard comme pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait de mal. Veronica et lui faisaient vraiment la paire. Puis il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Bobby.

Kyle : Est-ce que je peux être franc avec vous et jouer mon rôle de grand frère comme il se doit ?!

Bobby le regarda.

Bobby : Bien sûr.

Kyle : Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de très bien et ma sœur vous apprécie beaucoup... alors ne faites pas n'importe quoi !

Chris : Bravo Kyle ! Tu n'as pas mieux dans le genre ! Parce qu'à ce rythme là, Bobby risque de nous quitter avant le début du repas.

Bobby : Je crois que vous vous trompez sur mes intentions. Alex est une amie, qui m'est chère et je ne ferais rien pour la blesser ou la mettre mal à l'aise.

Kyle : Alors nous sommes d'accord.

Bobby : J'apprécie et respecte bien trop votre soeur pour faire n'importe quoi !

Chris : Ne l'écoutez pas ! Vous vous en sortez très bien jusqu'à présent. Mon père ne vous a pas encore fichu à la porte.

Kyle : C'est bon signe !

Bobby : Vous m'en voyez ravi !

***

Après le repas.

Alex : Tu n'étais pas obligé !

Bobby se retourna et vit Alex, arriver, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Elle venait de le rejoindre sous le patio donnant sur le jardin, derrière la maison. Josh et Brian jouaient à l'extérieur, à qui sauterait le plus loin dans la neige. Bobby s'était proposé d'accompagner les garçons à l'extérieur.

Bobby regarda les garçons.

Bobby : C'est un plaisir de les voir s'amuser. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec eux.

Alex se tourna vers lui au même moment que Bobby. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, avant que Bobby ne reporte son attention sur les enfants.

Bobby : Tous les jours, nous sommes confrontés aux côtés les plus sombres de notre société. Mais toi, tu as ta famille qui te permet de t'échapper et de croire en un monde meilleur.

Alex : Il est vrai que j'ai énormément de chance de les avoir.

Alex savait que l'histoire familiale de Bobby était loin d'être facile et que cela avait été très lourd pour lui. Encore aujourd'hui. Bobby fixait toujours les garçons.

Bobby : Je me souviens d'une année... je ne devais pas avoir plus de 7 ans et Franck devait en avoir 10. Il avait beaucoup neigé toute la nuit et à peine levés le lendemain matin, nous enfilions déjà nos bottes et nos manteaux pour aller jouer dans toute cette neige.

Il sourit légèrement.

Bobby : Nous avons passé la matinée dehors.

Alex écoutait attentivement ce que Bobby lui disait. Il était rare qu'il se confie ou qu'il parle de son enfance. Elle était heureuse qu'il le fasse. Elle le fixa un certain temps. Bobby sentit son regard posé sur lui mais il n'osa pas croiser son regard.

Bobby : Cela n'a plus jamais été le cas ensuite.

Il se tourna d'un coup vers Alex.

Bobby : Quand j'étais gosse, je rêvais de tout ça.

Il regarda rapidement l'intérieur de la maison.

Bobby : La famille réunit pour le réveillon, les jeux d'enfants, les discussions d'adultes, un repas de fête... Mais j'ai arrêté d'y croire il y a bien longtemps. Mais ce soir...

Alex avait une petite appréhension. Que cette soirée fasse plus de mal que de bien à Bobby. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

Bobby : J'ai eu la prétention de croire que je faisais partie d'une famille...

Alex : Et c'est le cas !

Ils se fixèrent un moment.

Alex : Après avoir réparé le circuit des garçons, lu une histoire à Maddy, mis la table avec mes frères et parlé base-ball avec mon père... crois-moi, tu fais définitivement partie de la famille !

Il sourit légèrement.

Alex : Je peux te poser une question ?

Bobby la regarda étonné et lui fit signe que oui.

Alex : Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as toujours refusé mes invitations les années précédentes ?

Alex venait de mettre le doigt sur le point sensible. Il se devait d'être franc avec elle.

Bobby : Même si ce n'était pas la famille modèle parfaite, j'avais une famille... j'aurai eu la sensation de les trahir si je n'avais pas été présent pour eux à cette époque de l'année.

Il avait un air de petit garçon en prononçant ces paroles.

Alex : Je comprends.

Bobby : Je dois t'avouer que j'ai failli ne pas venir cette année non plus.

Alex : Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Il la fixa un long moment, elle en frissonna presque.

Bobby : Je me suis permis de rêver à nouveau.

Elle sourit.

Alex : Je suis heureuse que tu ais changé d'avis.

Bobby : Je le suis aussi.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Alex : Par contre maintenant, tu n'échapperas pas aux réunions de famille... les anniversaires, la fête nationale...

Bobby sourit de plus belle à la remarque d'Alex, en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Bobby : C'est vrai ?

Elle lui sourit en inclinant la tête.

Bobby : Je pense que je pourrais m'en arranger. Mais toi, tu risques peut-être de te lasser de ma présence ?

Alex : Pas le moins du monde... Au contraire.

Ils étaient très proches et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, leurs visages se rapprochaient doucement et leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Ils étaient tout simplement bien et heureux, et appréciaient cet instant à deux.

Et c'est alors qu'une boule de neige atteignit Bobby à l'épaule et deux rires étouffés se firent entendre. Bobby se tourna vers les deux "bandits" quand à Alex, elle ferma les yeux pour rester calme. Pour une fois, qu'elle avait un moment à elle avec Bobby et qu'ils... oui, il allait l'embrasser, elle en était sûre. Il avait fallu que les garçons s'en mêlent.

Bobby : Serait-ce une attaque dans les règles de l'art ?

Il s'était tourné vers les garçons. Josh et Brian lui sourirent de plus belle. Alex sourit en voyant les airs amusés de ses neveux. Elle pouvait tout leur pardonner.

Bobby, était quand à lui, descendu et s'avançait doucement vers ses neveux.

Bobby : Est-ce que vous savez que vous attaquez à un homme désarmé ne se fait pas, les garçons...

A peine eut-il finit de dire sa phrase qu'il se prenait à nouveau un boule de neige sur la poitrine. Il s'arrêta en souriant légèrement.

Bobby : Je vois !

Silence. Personne ne bougea et d'un seul coup Bobby se baissa, ramassa une poignée de neige et en fit une boule, qu'il envoya rapidement sur les garçons. Ils ne restèrent pas non plus inactifs et se défendirent. Une bataille de neige éclata alors, ponctuée des rires des garçons. Alex assistait à la scène, souriante.

Elle découvrait un Bobby différent de celui qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à présent et elle adorait ça. Elle connaissait le partenaire, l'ami et aujourd'hui, elle découvrait l'homme... le père.

Bobby s'amusait comme un enfant avec ses neveux et elle trouvait ça très touchant. Mais son sourire commença peu à peu à disparaître lorsqu'elle vit les garçons et Bobby se tourner vers elle, avec un air qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle dangereusement.

Alex : Les garçons ! Bobby... non. Ne faites pas ça !

Ils faisaient comme si ils n'entendaient rien. Heureusement que la porte n'était pas trop loin. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre son but, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer par la taille et la tirer hors de portée de tout repli. Bobby venait de la soulever sans difficultés et l'amenait au centre du jardin. Elle était la victime d'un complot. Elle sentait les boules ne neige de ses neveux venir s'écraser contre elle. Elle se nicha contre Bobby qui la tenait maintenu contre lui par la taille.

Il la déposa enfin tout en la maintenant pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Mais Alex était assez souple et ne se laissait pas faire. Elle réussit à se dégager et attrapa à son tour ses réserves de neige. Les minutes qui survirent furent très animées et sans répits. Ils furent ponctués de nombreux éclats de rires d'enfants mélangés à celui des adultes. Le tout fini allongé dans la neige.

Bobby s'était lancé à la poursuite des garçons et avait réussi à les plaquer à terre. Alex était venue en renfort et en profitait pour se venger en même temps de Bobby qui comprit vite qu'Alex ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin.

Au même instant, Liz sortit de la maison et vit la bataille de neige.

Liz : Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici !

Tout le monde s'arrêta, pris sur le fait. Liz sourit de plus belle en voyant leurs têtes.

Liz : Nous allons manger la bûche... Les garçons, rentrez et allez vous changez ! Vous êtes trempés !

Les garçons regardèrent leurs états et ne purent qu'obéir à Liz. Mais ils rentrèrent en trainant les pieds. Liz les laissa passer puis se tourna de nouveau vers Bobby et Alex qui étaient toujours assis dans la neige.

Liz : Je vais voir si je peux vous trouver des vêtements secs...

Bobby : Ne vous embêtez pas pour moi...

Liz : Pour que vous attrapiez la mort avec vos vêtements mouillés. Pas question !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle retourna à l'intérieur.

Alex : Ca ne sert à rien ! Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot !

Alex frissonna. Maintenant que la bataille était finie, elle sentait ses habits mouillés. Bobby le remarqua. Il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

Bobby : Nous devrions rentrer avant que tu n'attrapes réellement froid.

Elle accepta avec plaisir son aide. Elle se releva et ils se retrouvèrent très proches. Bobby l'avait tiré vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et Alex n'avait rien fait pour la retirer non plus.

Il restait quelques morceaux de neige dans les cheveux, presque mouillés d'Alex. Bobby lui enleva délicatement et en profita pour lui remettre une mèche rebelle avec les autres. Alex avait tout naturellement sourit et avait du mal à soutenir le regard de Bobby.

En fait, elle était heureuse et toute bizarre par la même occasion. Comme si des papillons s'amusaient dans son estomac et toujours cette envie de sourire. Elle adorait les moments qu'elle venait de passer avec Bobby et il était clair que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation. Elle avait simplement peur de passer à l'étape suivante; sachant ce que tout cela allait engendrer. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait... ce qu'elle voulait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette étape si simple à franchir lui faisait si peur ?

Bobby s'écarta légèrement en lâchant par la même occasion sa main et Alex eut presque le réflexe de la reprendre mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la maison. Alex ne bougea pas. Elle avait été stupide. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas retenue ? Elle ferma les yeux, en colère contre elle.

Lorsqu'il ne la sentit pas suivre, Bobby se retourna et la regarda. Alex se tourna vers lui quand elle sentit qu'il la regardait. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Quelque chose avait réellement changé, et pas simplement dans leur relation... quelque chose avait changé en Bobby, et elle était sous le charme. Il arrivait encore à la surprendre, elle qui pensait si bien le connaître.

Il se tenait toujours là, devant elle, lui tendant la main pour rentrer. Un timide sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle glissa sa main dans celle que Bobby lui tendait. Elle le rejoignit et ils marchèrent main dans la main vers la maison.

A peine furent-ils entrés que Liz arrivait vers eux, les bras chargés de vêtements.

Liz : Je pense que ceux-ci pourront vous aller ! Papa et vous êtes aussi grands !

Bobby : Merci.

Liz le regarda et sourit.

Liz : Vous pouvez utiliser la chambre des garçons.

Elle posa les affaires pendant que Bobby et Alex quittaient leurs manteaux, puis rejoignit les autres au salon. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit que Josh était déjà redescendu.

Liz : J'espère jeune homme que tu as mis tes affaires mouillées dans le bac ?

Le garçon acquiesça de la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

Liz : C'est bien mon chéri.

Kyle : Où sont Alex et Bobby ?

Veronica : Ca ne te regarde pas ! Ils avaient peut-être envie de se retrouver tout les deux !

Veronica affichait un immense sourire. Liz leva légèrement les yeux au ciel.

Liz : Ils étaient trempés eux aussi à cause de cette bataille de neige improvisée dans le jardin. J'ai prêté des affaires à Bobby, ils sont entrain de se changer.

Josh : c'était trop bien ! Avec Bobby, on a fait un piège pour tante Alex, c'était trop drôle !

Kyle attrapa son fils et le tira vers lui en lui infligeant des chatouilles.

Kyle : Petit voyou !!

L'enfant éclata de rire sous la torture de son père. Puis Kyle arrêta pour que son fils reprenne son souffle.

Père : Tu as l'air de bien aimé Bobby, Josh ?

Josh : Oui... Il a réparé mon circuit et ne s'est pas fâché pour la bataille de neige ! Il est trop cool !

Chris : Ah ba alors si il est "cool" !

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque. Brian rejoignit le reste de la famille. Alex et Bobby manquaient toujours à l'appel.

Josh : Est-ce que Tante Alex va se marier avec lui ?

Veronica faillit s'étouffer avec son verre et laissa par la suite un immense sourire envahir son visage. Trop heureuse par ce que venait de demander son neveu.

Veronica : Mon poussin, ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut demander ça...

Père : Veronica !!

Veronica : Quoi ??

Liz : Ca ne nous regarde pas.

Elle se tourna vers son fils.

Liz : Est-ce que c'est compris Josh ?

L'enfant fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

Josh : Mais ça serait trop cool si Tante Alex l'épousait !

Veronica : La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants !

Liz ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la conviction avec laquelle Veronica avait dit cela. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Père : Cool ?!

Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi il se posait cette question ? Il semblait réfléchir. Pourtant il avait l'air de bien apprécié lui aussi Bobby.

Père : C'est le nouveau mot à la mode c'est ça ?

Veronica : Les enfants n'ont plus que ce mot là à la bouche !

Chris : Je préfère ça qu'autre chose !

Brian : Que quoi ?!

Chris : Des mots qui ne sont pas beaux à entendre pour les garçons de ton âge !

Père : Et du tiens aussi !

Ils rient à la remarque de John Eames. Bobby et Alex arrivèrent à cet instant. Bobby s'était changé rapidement mais avait préféré attendre Alex pour ne pas affronter le reste de la famille seul, après ce petit intermède. Bobby s'installa sur le second fauteuil, tandis qu'Alex vint se placer auprès de son père sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Père : J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu de l'animation dehors ?

Alex et Bobby sourirent.

Alex : Un complot tu veux dire !

Brian et Josh jouaient avec Maddy au centre du salon, sur le tapis. Lorsqu'ils entendirent ça, ils levèrent les yeux vers leur tante.

Brian : On t'a bien eu hein ??!!

Alex se pencha légèrement vers lui.

Alex : Je vous signale que vous étiez 3 contre 1. Ce n'était pas du jeu !

Les garçons sourirent, fiers d'eux. Bobby souriait aussi mais pas totalement pour les mêmes raisons. Il adorait voir Alex et ses neveux.

Bobby : Je dois avouer que tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie !

Alex : Avec deux frères comme eux, il a bien fallu que j'apprenne !

Chris : Elle est même plus coriace que nous !

Kyle : Il n'y avait que toi pour suivre les traces de Papa et entrer dans la police.

Sin frère avait dit cela sur un ton de fierté, tout en fixant sa sœur.

Kyle : Inspecteur à la Section Criminelle ! N'importe qui ne devient pas inspecteur dans cette brigade. Ils ne choisissent que les meilleurs.

Père : Mais ma fille est la meilleure.

Alex se tourna vers lui. Elle était touchée par ce que venait de dire son père et son frère.

Chris : A ce que j'ai entendu dire Bobby, vous êtes loin d'être le plus nul vous aussi. Un peu bizarre sur les bords prétendent certains, mais le meilleur.

Alex allait prendre, comme la défense de Bobby, mais se ravisa quand elle le vit sourire à la remarque et répondre.

Bobby : Bizarre tout court, je dirai !

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque.

Liz : Mais c'est ce qui fait tout votre charme !

Kyle : Est-ce que je devrais être jaloux ?

Liz prit son mari dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

Liz : Mais toi aussi, tu es bizarre à ta manière !

Maddy commença à indiquer sa présence aux adultes et s'anima sur le tapis.

Josh : Je crois qu'il faudrait la changer !

Les adultes sourirent en voyant la tête du garçon. Veronica allait se lever...

Alex : Laisses Veronica ! Je m'en occupe.

Alex se leva et se dirigea vers Maddy.

Alex : Tu viens avec Taty Alex ?

Maddy avait levé les yeux vers elle et Alex lui tendit ses bras. La fillette sourit et tendit ses bras à son tour. Alex se pencha et la souleva dans ses bras.

***

Elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle se tourna et vit Bobby passé la tête. Elle sourit lorsqu'il tendit le bras tenant le talque pour bébé.

Bobby : Veronica m'a chargé de t'amener ceci en me disant que cela pourrait te servir.

Si le pot qu'elle avait n'était pas déjà vide, elle aurait pu croire que Veronica avait fait exprès d'envoyer Bobby. Elle jeta la couche qu'elle venait d'enlever à Maddy et prit une lingette pour lui nettoyer les fesses.

Alex : Entre !

Bobby s'exécuta et s'approcha d'Alex et posa le talque sur la table à linger.

Maddy : Bo-by !

Il lui sourit.

Bobby : Salut la miss ! Alex ne te fait pas trop de misère ?!

Alex éclata légèrement de rire.

Alex : Je m'en sors très bien, figures-toi !

Bobby : Je sais ! Je plaisantais !

Maddy tendit sa girafe Sophie à Bobby.

Alex : Et bien, dis-moi, tu l'as vraiment charmé. Sa girafe est son jouet préféré. Elle adore faire ses dents dessus.

Bobby caressa le front et les cheveux de l'enfant.

Alex : Mais c'est vrai que tu as toujours un bon feeling avec les enfants durant les enquêtes.

Bobby : C'est peut-être mon côté enfantin qui les attire.

Elle le regarda un instant.

Alex : Peut-être.

Puis elle continua à changer Maddy. La fillette avait attrapé la main de Bobby et s'amusait avec. Celle-ci semblait énorme à côté de celle de l'enfant.

Alex : Tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir des enfants ?

Elle essaya de faire comme si obtenir une réponse n'était pas si important, mais elle voulait réellement savoir si cette idée avait effleurée Bobby. Il la regarda un instant puis reporta son attention sur Maddy.

Bobby : Je n'ai pas vraiment eu un bon exemple paternel... alors m'imaginer moi-même à cette place, ca m'est encore difficile.

Alex : Après t'avoir vu aujourd'hui avec les enfants, je peux te garantir que tu ferais un très bon père.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui rapidement. Chose qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du faire car ils se fixèrent un long moment. Ils entendirent un rire franc. Ils se tournèrent vers Maddy, allongée sur la table, toute souriante, les regardant. Alex baissa un instant la tête, en souriant, avant de continuer à rhabiller l'enfant.

Lorsqu'elle termina, elle mit l'enfant debout sur la table.

Alex : Voilà ma puce !

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la fillette.

Alex : Et si on allait retrouver tes parents maintenant ?!

Maddy : Maman !

Alex : Oui, Maman.

Alex rangea rapidement les produits, tout en gardant une main sur Maddy. La fillette secouait sa girafe devant Bobby. Il souriait. Cette enfant était pleine de vie et heureuse, cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Bobby : Est-ce que je peux ?

Alex se tourna vers lui. Elle vit qu'il lui montrait Maddy pour lui demander s'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras et la descendre au salon.

Alex : Bien sûr. Maddy tu veux aller avec Bobby ?!

Maddy : Bo-By !

Elle tendit ses bras vers lui.

Alex : Je crois que ça veut dire oui.

Bobby attrapa l'enfant et la serra contre lui. Maddy lui mit presque sa girafe dans la bouche et il fit semblant de la manger, ce qui amusa beaucoup la fillette.

Alex l'observa et cette fois-ci, l'image du père ne la quitta pas. Bobby ferait un excellent père, elle en était persuadée. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ça tout de suite car l'idée que Bobby puisse être le père de ses enfants, ne cessait de lui revenir. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête de se faire de fausses idées. Bobby était son ami, son partenaire. Alors pourquoi son cœur lui disait que tout cela sonnait faux ?

Elle remit tout en place puis devança Bobby pour lui ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent tout les trois de la chambre puis descendirent les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, tout le monde était là et rien qu'en voyant la tête des ses belles-soeurs, Alex savait qu'ils allaient avoir le droit à une remarque.

Bobby déposa Maddy sur le tapis et elle retourna tout de suite jouer avec ses frères, ou plutôt les embêter.

***

Tard dans la soirée

Voix : Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?!

Alex sursauta et faillit lâcher son sac. Elle se tourna vers Veronica qui venait de sortir de la chambre des garçons sans faire de bruit.

Alex : Tu m'as fait peur !

Veronica : Désolée. Tu vas rejoindre Bobby ?

Elle affichait un grand sourire. Elle ne fatiguait jamais. Alex lui fit une petite grimace.

Alex : Non. Il me reste encore quelques cadeaux à installer sous le sapin...

Veronica : Bien sûr.

Alex : Tu sais quoi Veronica ! Pense ce que tu veux !

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Veronica : Attends-moi !

Alex la regarda.

Veronica : Les garçons veulent que je leur lise l'histoire de l'invité de Noël.... et le livre est dans le salon.

Alex : Il est 2 heures du matin. Il n'est pas l'heure pour les garçons de dormir !

Veronica : C'est Noël Alex. Il va leur en falloir plus pour les endormir qu'un simple bisou. Ils veulent attendre le père Noël.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux doucement les escaliers pour ne pas faire de bruit. La lumière du salon était éteinte. Bobby devait peut-être déjà dormir. Arrivée en bas, elles n'osèrent pas entrer.

En chuchotant...

Veronica : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Alex regarda sa belle sœur, le salon et son sac. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Alex : Je vais y aller...

Elle sortit délicatement les paquets du sac puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers Veronica.

Alex : Je dépose les paquets, je récupère le livre... où est-il ?

Veronica hésitait un instant.

Veronica : Sur les étagères.

Alex ferma les yeux pour garder son calme. Les étagères qui se trouvaient derrière le canapé bien sûr. Elle la regarda de nouveau.

Alex : Ce n'est pas drôle Veronica, si c'est pour...

Veronica : Je t'assure que je ne le fais pas exprès.

Elle pu lire dans son regard qu'elle était sincère.

Alex : Ok. J'y vais.

Veronica : 3ème livre à gauche.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du salon. Il faisait sombre mais la lumière de l'escalier allait un peu la guider. Elle distinguait déjà très bien le sapin qui scintillait et reflétait légèrement la lumière du couloir. Elle espérait que cela n'allait pas réveiller Bobby. Elle essaya d'écouter pour savoir s'il dormait mais elle n'entendit rien, et elle ne fut pas vraiment avancée.

Elle déposa lentement et délicatement les paquets sous le sapin. Puis elle se redressa doucement et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle shoota dans un objet sur le tapis, sûrement un des jouets des enfants. Cela avait fait un peu de bruit. Elle s'immobilisa de peur d'avoir réveillé Bobby. Silence.

Elle continua très lentement son chemin. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués au noir mais elle n'y voyait pas vraiment grand chose. Elle connaissait parfaitement cette maison mais ce soir, elle n'était plus du tout sûr des distances. Le canapé ne devrait plus être très loin.

Un de ses pieds frôla le canapé. Ca y est ! Elle y était. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle aille un peu plus à gauche. Avec son pied, elle longea le canapé.

Veronica ne voyait plus Alex. Elle espérait qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose dans son dos et elle se pu s'empêcher de sursauter et de lâcher un petit cri. Mais elle mit rapidement sa main devant la bouche pour arrêter. Elle se retourna et vit Liz.

Chuchotant...

Veronica : Tu es folle ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

Liz : Qu'est-ce que tu fais à espionner Bobby ?!

Veronica resta un instant silencieuse avec le visage qui disait "Ce n'est pas drôle".

Veronica : Alex est entrée pour déposer des cadeaux de dernières minutes et chercher l'histoire de l'invité de Noël.

Liz : Vous auriez pu y penser avant les filles !

Veronica reporta son attention sur le salon et Liz fit de même. Elles plissèrent les yeux comme si cela allait les aider à voir Alex.

Alex tendit la main vers ce qu'il lui semblait être les étagères et délicatement, Elle sentit les livres sous ses doigts.

1....

2....

3. C'était censé être celui-là. Elle le tira doucement vers elle mais d'un seul coup, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, d'autres livres tombèrent... sur le canapé, donc sur Bobby et par terre. Elle entendit un léger cri. Aie ! Bobby venait de se prendre des livres sur la tête. Que venait-elle de faire ?!

La lumière s'alluma. Veronica et Liz étaient entrées en allumant. Bobby s'était assis sur le canapé. Alex se jeta presque à ses côtés pour voir si tout allait bien.

Alex : Bobby ! Je suis désolée !

Voix : C'est le père Noël !!

Deux secondes plus tard, les garçons entrèrent en trombe dans le salon, suivit de près par Chris, Kyle et John Eames. Alex avait à peine fait attention à leur entrée. Tout ce qui l'a préoccupait pour le moment, c'était de savoir si elle n'avait pas fait trop mal à Bobby.

Alex : Bobby, est-ce que ça va ?

Bobby lui sourit pour la rassurer car elle semblait vraiment mal.

Bobby : Ca va. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai vu d'autres.

Tout le monde se retrouvait en pyjama dans le salon. Les garçons furent déçus que ce ne soit pas le Père Noël.

Kyle : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Veronica : Alex vient d'assommer Bobby.

Elle reçut un coup de coude de la part de Liz.

Alex : J'ai voulu récupérer un livre alors que Bobby dormait. Je n'ai pas allumé pour ne pas le réveiller...

Père : Un livre, à cette heure là ?!

Veronica : C'est moi qui lui aie demandé. Les garçons voulaient que je leur lise une histoire !

Bobby se frotta la tête en repensant au moment où il avait sentit les livres tombés sur lui.

Alex : Laisse-moi voir...

Bobby : Ca va. Je vais juste avoir une petite bosse. Rien de grave.

Chris : Les femmes de la famille Eames peuvent être dangereuses.

Il reçu un coup de la part de sa femme.

Père : Bon et bien puisque tout le monde me semble sain et sauf, nous devrions retourner nous coucher.

Kyle : Bonne idée ! Aller les garçons, au lit !

Brian : Et notre histoire ?!

Kyle : Je crois qu'elle a assez fait de dégâts pour ce soir !

Il remonta avec les garçons.

Veronica : Je vais voir Maddy... Bonne nuit Bobby.

Bobby : Bonne nuit.

Chris : Je te suis. Bonne nuit... et Alex, tu devrais prendre soin de Bobby et non pas essayer de l'assommer.

Il eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de sa soeur. Il lui sourit et suivit sa femme.

Père : Je peux l'enfermer dans sa chambre si vous...

Alex : Papa !!

Bobby : Ca ira ! Merci.

John Eames envoya un dernier regard à sa fille.

Père : Bonne nuit.

Liz : Bonne nuit... et si tu as besoin, il y a ce qu'il faut dans la trousse à pharmacie, dans la cuisine.

Elle salua Alex et Bobby, puis John et elle montèrent à leur tour se coucher. Bobby regarda Alex qui évitait son regard.

Alex : Je suis désolée !

Il sentait qu'elle s'en voulait vraiment.

Bobby : Alex... ce n'est pas grave ! Je t'assure !

Alex : Laisse-moi regarder !

Elle se mit à genoux sur le canapé pour être à la hauteur de la bosse. Bobby se pencha légèrement vers elle pour lui permettre de mieux voir. Elle écarta légèrement les cheveux.

Bobby : Alors de quelle taille est le trou ?

Elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle. En plus de se sentir mal, elle se sentait ridicule.

Alex : Je vais te chercher de la pommade...

Elle commença à se lever mais Bobby l'attrapa par la main et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Bobby : Alex. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais bien.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Bobby n'avait pas lâché la main d'Alex.

Bobby : Assis-toi.

Elle s'exécuta.

Bobby : Je suis tout aussi fautif que toi.

Elle le regarda étonnée.

Bobby : J'aurai du allumer pour te permette de faire ce que tu avais à faire.

Alex : Tu étais réveillé ?!

Il lui sourit.

Bobby : Oui... Mais je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortirais... ça a été à mes risques et périls !

Elle lui infligea un coup sur le bras pour le punir de lui avoir fait ça. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Alex : Ca t'apprendra !

Bobby n'avait toujours pas lâché la main d'Alex. Il la tenait toujours délicatement dans la sienne

Alex : Je crois que je devrais retourner me coucher avant de faire d'autres catastrophes.

Bobby n'avait aucune envie qu'Alex s'en aille. Il aimait sa présence et sentir sa petite main dans la sienne lui était agréable.

Bobby : Tu sais que lorsqu'il y a choc à la tête, une surveillance accrue doit être maintenue…

Alex : Je croyais que ce n'était pas si grave !

Bobby : En apparence… mais il vaut mieux être prudent dans ces cas là. Tu vas devoir me réveiller toutes les 3 heures pour voir si tout va bien.

Il lui avait dit cela avec un petit air joueur. Alex savait qu'il plaisantait… mais il semblait tout de même sincère sur le fait qu'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui. Mais était-elle prête à passer la nuit avec Bobby ? Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux ce soir, elle prenait des risques.

Alex : Avoue que tu ne veux pas attendre le père Noël tout seul !

Elle avait dit cela, en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé. Bobby la regarda un instant puis fit de même. Il sourit à cette idée.

Bobby : Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où j'ai attendu le père noël.

Alex savait que l'enfance de Bobby n'avait pas été simple et cela la touchait de plus en plus de le voir se confier à elle de cette manière.

Bobby : Ne va pas croire que mes Noëls ont été tristes. Non… c'est juste que j'ai arrêté de croire au Père Noël très jeune. Nous fêtions Noël à notre manière.

Alex : Tu n'as jamais attendu le Père Noël devant une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud, à grignoter les biscuits de Noël fait dans la journée et à lire des contes ?

Il sourit. C'était la scène typique. Alex se leva d'un coup devant la réponse de Bobby.

Alex : Il faut remédier à cela !

Elle sortit du salon. Bobby la regarda disparaître puis décida de la suivre. Elle s'était rendue en cuisine. Il entra doucement et la vit s'affairer dans le frigo. Elle en sortit un pack de lait, du chocolat. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea ensuite vers un des placards, d'où elle sortit une boîte. Elle posa tout cela sur la table de la cuisine et leva les yeux vers Bobby.

Alex : Nous avons tous ce qu'il faut pour attendre le Père Noël !

Elle ouvrit la boîte et montra à Bobby ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Des biscuits de différentes sortes.

Alex : Je les ai faits avec les garçons ce matin.

Puis elle alla chercher une casserole et y versa le lait.

Alex : Un bon chocolat chaud fait maison et on sera paré.

Bobby : N'oublie pas le livre de contes qui m'est tombé dessus.

Alex le regarda et lui envoya un regard qui voulait tout dire. Mais il était fier de lui. Elle lui montra la casserole.

Alex : A ta place, je ferai attention, je suis armée.

Il leva les mains en signe de soumission et alla s'asseoir à la table.

_*******_

Ils revinrent dans le salon avec chacun une tasse remplie de chocolat chaud et la boîte de gâteau. Ils s'installèrent l'un face à l'autre sur le canapé et Alex installa la boîte de gâteau au centre.

Elle posa ses mains autour de sa tasse et souffla dessus pour essayer de baisser un peu la température de la boisson. Bobby y gouta le premier.

Bobby : Délicieux.

Alex lui sourit.

Alex : Merci…. Mais le meilleur, c'est de prendre un biscuit et de le tremper dans le chocolat chaud.

Elle s'exécuta en même temps. Bobby sourit en voyant Alex. Elle avait ce côté enfantin qu'il aimait temps chez elle.

Alex : Ma mère faisait un chocolat chaud comme personne.

Elle vit Bobby baisser un instant les yeux vers sa tasse. Elle devina à quoi il devait penser à cet instant et ces doutes furent confirmés.

Bobby : La spécialité de ma mère, c'était les lasagnes. Elle avait une recette spéciale et pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait dévoilé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Alex pu voir Bobby parler en souriant quelque peu.

Bobby : C'était un vrai régal.

Il bu une autre gorgée de son chocolat. Elle avait envie de lui poser la question, de savoir comment il allait. Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement discuté. Elle regarda sa tasse pour trouver la force de lui parler puis le regarda.

Alex : Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa un instant. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle douta un instant puis en lisant dans les yeux de Bobby comprit qu'elle n'avait pas eu tord de poser la question.

Bobby : Ca l'a été. J'ai cru que jamais pu je ne pourrais sortir de tout ça…

Il marqua un arrêt. Alex s'approcha un peu plus de lui comme pour l'encourager. Il la regarda un long moment avant de continuer.

Bobby : A la fin, j'attendais qu'elle nous quitte…

Il baissa les yeux et évita son regard par la suite. Mais continua de parler.

Bobby : C'était devenu trop dur. La voir ainsi, être fort et présent pour elle… C'était trop dur. Je ne pouvais plus.

Alex réduisit l'espace entre eux et posa sa main libre sur la sienne. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et ils se regardèrent.

Bobby : Je m'en suis voulu après sa mort… comme si cela avait été de ma faute.

Alex : Bobby…

Bobby : Je sais. Je n'y étais pour rien.

Alex : Certains auraient craqué pour moins que ça. Bobby… ce que tu as fait pour ta mère, c'était… tout ce qu'un fils aimant pouvait faire pour sa mère. Crois-moi.

Il la fixa.

Alex : Tu as fait tout ce qui était possible de faire. Personne ne peut t'en blâmer.

Il baissa les yeux.

Alex : Elle était consciente de tout ce que tu faisais pour elle.

Il la regarda à nouveau.

Alex : Lorsque nous lui avons rendu visite parce qu'elle voulait me rencontrer… et que je suis restée avec elle. Elle n'a fait que me parler de toi. Elle était très fière de toi.

Il savait qu'Alex ne lui mentait pas. Mais c'était encore dur à croire après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa mère.

Bobby : Merci d'avoir joué le jeu…. Et d'être venue lui rendre visite.

Alex : C'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire… et puis j'avais envie de faire sa connaissance.

Bobby : Elle t'a adoré.

Alex : Je crois…

Alex sourit. Bobby avait la sensation qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il la fixa.

Alex : Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi.

Bobby : Je dirai qu'à part l'incident de ce soir, tu te débrouilles bien.

Alex : Je me suis rattrapée avec le chocolat chaud non ?!

Alex savait que ces derniers mois avaient été un enfer pour Bobby et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Alex se demandait si elle devait aller plus loin. Elle avait vu Bobby sombré et puis par on ne sait quel miracle, revenir.

Alex : Tu as fais ce que tu as pu, Bobby.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda. Il sembla chercher un instant quoi lui répondre.

Alex : Tu ne pouvais plus rien pour eux.

Bobby : J'ai l'impression de les avoir abandonnés…

Alex : Ton frère a fait ses propres choix. Tu lui as tendu la main et il la refusé.

Bobby : Mon psy est d'accord avec toi.

Elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir vu un psychologue mais ce dont elle n'était pas sûr c'est qu'il continue sa thérapie.

Bobby : C'est ce qu'elle essaye de me faire admettre.

Elle sourit légèrement. Elle était heureuse d'apprendre que sa thérapie continuait et que cela portait ses fruits.

Bobby : Mais je croyais que tu allais me lire un conte de noël ?!

Il ne voulait pas s'étendre plus longtemps sur le sujet surtout en cette période de l'année. Il attrapa le livre qui était resté à terre et lui tendit.

***

Elle descendit doucement les escaliers et fit signe à Maddy d'un signe de la bouche d'être sage. Chose que la fillette comprit parfaitement. Elle se contenta de sucer sa totoche. Il était à peine 6h du matin et toute la maisonnée dormait encore. Il lui restait encore un peu de répit avant que les garçons ne se réveillent.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup de d'œil dans le salon et ce qu'elle vit la ravit. Bobby et Alex étaient endormis tout les deux sur le sofa. Alex avait la tête posée sur le torse de Bobby, tandis que celui-ci était à moitié allongé sur le canapé. Elle sourit et fit signe à sa fille « chut », puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine.

***

La famille s'était éveillée quelques heures plus tard et l'ouverture des cadeaux s'était fait dans la joie et le bonheur, les garçons souhaitant essayer tous leurs cadeaux. Bobby avait été d'une grande aide dans le montage de certains jouets.

Puis au fur et à mesure de la matinée, chacun s'était préparé pour le repas de Noël et s'était habillé pour l'occasion.

Alex entra dans le salon.

Veronica : Il est dans le jardin avec Maddy.

Alex la regarda, presque étonnée.

Veronica : Je vais finir par l'engager comme nounou !

Elle rangeait en même temps la vaisselle sortit pour le réveillon la veille. Alex commença à aider sa belle soeur.

Veronica : Je vais pouvoir m'en sortir seule. Tu devrais en profiter.

Pour une fois, Veronica semblait très sérieuse et ne semblait pas taquiner Alex.

Veronica : Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Bobby est là.

Elle sourit à sa belle-soeur, attrapa un gilet qui trainait sur une des chaises et sortit sous le patio du jardin. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'elle vit Bobby et Maddy. Celui-ci lui faisait faire du petit toboggan que son père avait installé pour les enfants. Maddy ne tenait pas encore bien sur ses fesses sur le toboggan alors Bobby la maintenait et l'aidait à descendre doucement.

La scène était vraiment attendrissante et Bobby avait vraiment quelque chose de plus. Elle sourit en pensant à ce que ces deux belles-soeurs lui auraient dit en l'entendant à l'instant. "Tu es amoureuse". Elle continua de regarder Bobby avec l'enfant. Oui, elle était amoureuse. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que la situation allait être plus simple. Bien au contraire.

Il ferait un excellent père, elle en était plus que persuadée aujourd'hui. Elle voudrait tellement qu'il croie en cela et que ces doutes à ce sujet ne soient plus présents. Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si important à ses yeux que Bobby accepte d'être père ? Parce qu'elle voulait avoir des enfants avec lui. Elle baissa les yeux, rougissante.

Puis elle entendit Maddy éclater de rire et elle releva les yeux dans sa direction. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage. Maddy s'amusait comme une folle et adorait quand Bobby la soulevait dans les airs pour la ramener en haut du toboggan, en faisant l'avion.

Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna et vit Liz, regarder dans la même direction qu'elle.

Liz : Tu lui as dit ?

Alex se demanda un instant de quoi Liz voulait parler. Puis lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa belle soeur, elle comprit. Elle se contenta de baissa un instant les yeux puis de regarder à nouveau Maddy et Bobby.

Liz : Bobby est peut-être très intelligent mais c'est un homme. Si tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens, il ne s'aventurera pas plus loin.  
Alex : Je sais... c'est juste que... je crois que j'ai peur de faire ce dernier pas vers lui.  
Liz : Je crois savoir pourquoi.  
Alex : Inutile de t'énoncer, alors, la liste des obstacles que nous pourrions rencontrer dans notre travail et ce que cela peut coûter à notre amitié si...  
Liz : Si quoi ? Vous êtes les seuls à ne pas voir que cela fonctionne déjà. Alex... quand on vous voit ensemble, on n'a plus aucun doute. La seule chose qui peut t'arriver en franchissant ce pas, c'est d'être heureuse, amoureuse, et fonder ta propre famille.

Alex avait écouté attentivement Liz. Elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'elle avait raison. Elle observa Bobby et Maddy. Liz posa une main sur le bras d'Alex pour l'encourager dans sa décision puis retourna dans la maison.

Qu'était-elle censé faire ? Se jeter sur Bobby ?! Elle sourit à sa propre remarque en imaginant la scène.

Bobby et Maddy s'arrêtèrent. Bobby parla un instant à l'enfant avant de la soulever dans ses bras et revenir vers la maison. C'est à cet instant, qu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'Alex. Elle lui sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle était presque aussi grande que lui, le perron aidant. Elle caressa la joue de l'enfant.

Alex : C'était bien le toboggan ma puce ?

La fillette secoua vivement la tête.

Maddy : Encore !!

Alex et Bobby sourirent en se regardant.

Alex : Laisse Bobby se reposer un peu !

La fillette lança un grand sourire. Alex resta un moment à observer Bobby tenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Maddy s'était un peu calmée, avait mis le pouce dans sa bouche et posée son front contre la joue de Bobby.

Alex : Toi aussi, tu vas aller te reposer un peu.

Maddy semblait un peu fatiguée par sa séance de jeu et ne se fit pas prier. Elle se pencha vers Alex qui l'a prit dans ses bras pour aller la coucher. L'enfant posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Alex. Celle-ci lança un regard à Bobby.

Alex : Je vais aller la coucher.

Il acquiesça. Elle entra dans la maison et avant de la suivre, il frotta ses chaussures pleines de neige contre le paillasson.

***

Liz : Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir vous joindre à nous ?

Bobby : Je vous remercie mais je ne vais pas abuser plus longtemps de votre hospitalité.

Père : Ca a été avec grand plaisir.

Bobby : Merci.

Veronica : Je garde vos coordonnées au cas où nous aurions besoin d'un baby-sitter. Vous êtes doué avec eux !

Veronica montra son fils et sa fille du regard.

Bobby : Ca sera avec grand plaisir.

Alex lança un regard à Veronica pour ne pas qu'elle n'abuse non plus. Chacun vint saluer Bobby. Liz attrapa Maddy pour la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse dire elle aussi au revoir à Bobby.

Kyle : J'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance Bobby. J'espère à bientôt !

Il lança un regard à sa sœur tout en serrant la main à Bobby.

Père : J'espère vous revoir au match des « équipe base-ball ».

Bobby sourit. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à un accueil comme celui-là. Cela était presque plus un ordre qu'une invitation, qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Bobby : Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

Et il serra la main de John Eames en lui souriant.

Liz : Et puis si ce soir, vous ne savez pas quoi faire, n'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre.

Bobby : C'est gentil ! Merci.

Chris : Rentrez bien ! Faites attention sur la route avec toute cette neige.

Bobby : Je vais prendre mon temps…

Chris : J'oubliais ! Vous êtes venu à pieds.

Liz : Vous ne voulez vraiment pas qu'on vous ramène !

Bobby : Non. Ca va aller. Il fait un temps magnifique, marcher va me faire du bien.

Veronica : Parce qu'Alex peut vous raccompagner sinon…

Bobby : Ca va aller. Je vous assure.

Liz s'avança vers lui et lui fit la bise ce qui surprit un peu Bobby.

Liz : A bientôt alors.

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

Maddy : Bi-Bi

Elle tendit un bras vers Bobby pour qu'il s'approche et tendit ses lèvres vers l'avant. Il se pencha et lui tendit sa joue. Elle déposa un bisou de petite fille très attendrissant. Il lui fit à son tour un bisou, ce qui ravit l'enfant.

Veronica lui fit la bise à son tour.

Veronica : A bientôt Bobby.

Bobby : Merci.

Alex et lui s'éloignèrent un peu puis il se retourna.

Bobby : Au revoir…. Et encore Joyeux Noël !

Tous : Joyeux Noël.

Ils disparurent dans l'entrée.

Veronica : Dites-moi qu'elle ne va pas le laisser partir seul !

Kyle : Veronica ?!

Veronica : Quoi ? Mais…

Père : On a fait ce qu'on a pu !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers John Eames. Il se contenta de sourire et retourner à ses occupations.

Alex ouvrit lentement la porte de l'entrée et Bobby s'y engouffra légèrement avant de se tourner vers elle.

Bobby : Merci de m'avoir permis de passer les fêtes en « famille ».

Alex : De rien.

Elle croisa les bras car le froid s'engouffrait dans la maison et elle, n'avait pas son manteau. Bobby le remarqua et même si il n'avait pas envie de la quitter, il ne voulait pas qu'elle attrape froid.

Bobby : On se voit demain au bureau !

Elle inclina la tête en souriant légèrement. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il parte mais comme il lui avait dit, il avait des choses à faire et elle comprenait parfaitement. C'était déjà extraordinaire qu'il ait passé toute la soirée et la nuit avec eux.

Alex : Rentre bien !

Bobby lui sourit, remonta son col et s'éloigna. Alex le regarda s'éloigner doucement. De temps en temps, il lui jetait un regard et avant de disparaître totalement, il lui fit un léger signe de la main. Elle resta un instant sous le porche puis rentra et referma la porte.

***

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était parti et il lui manquait déjà. C'était pathétique. Elle venait de ramasser tous les bouts de papiers cadeaux éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce avec l'aide de Chris et Maddy.

Veronica arriva en trombe dans le salon et se planta devant Alex.

**Veronica : **Tu compte vraiment rester là ?

Alex se demandait ce que Veronica voulait lui dire.

**Alex : **Non, j'allais aller donner un coup de main à Liz dans…

**Veronica : **Alex !!

**Alex : **Quoi ?

Liz les avait rejointes. Kyle et John Eames avaient relevé la tête de leur occupation pour écouter la conversation et Chris s'était rapproché.

**Veronica : **Moi à ta place, cela ferait déjà longtemps que je serais partie le rejoindre.

Alex leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, en rangeant une ou deux affaires qui trainaient sur la table.

**Alex : **Tu l'as entendu comme moi Veronica. Il avait des choses à faire !

**Veronica : **Rien qui ne puisse pas se faire à 2, je suis sûre.

Alex se posta devant sa belle-sœur.

**Alex : **Veronica… Bobby avait juste besoin de se retrouver un peu seul.

**Veronica : **Non. Tu veux savoir ce dont il a besoin ? Il a besoin de toi Alex.

Elles se fixèrent.

**Père : **Je suis d'accord avec Veronica.

Ils se tournèrent vers John.

**Père : **Il a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de lui. Tu es différente depuis son départ. Comme si tu étais ailleurs.

Ils avaient raison. Un silence s'installa. Elle semblait hésiter.

**Père : **Allez ! File !

Alex sourit.

**Kyle : **Viens ! Je t'emmène !

Alex le stoppa. Elle regarda Liz et Josh.

**Alex : **Reste avec eux !

Kyle lui sourit en retour et Alex sortit du salon attrapa son manteau et sortit de la maison presque en courant.

_*******_

Il n'avait pas pris le chemin le plus court pour rentrer mais il avait eu envie de marcher. L'air était très frais et sec, comme il les aimait tant à New York. Et puis entendre ses bruits de pas dans la neige, il adorait ça.

Il tourna enfin au coin de sa rue fixant toujours le sol et la neige. Il n'avait pas remarqué la petite silhouette qui se trouvait assise sur les marches devant son bâtiment.

Cela faisait à peine 5 minutes qu'elle était arrivée et elle trouvait déjà le temps affreusement long. Il n'était pas là alors pourquoi restait-elle ici ? Qu'attendait-elle ? Il avait du se rendre directement à ce qu'il avait à faire, sans passer par chez lui. Elle balaya la rue du regard et le vit arriver doucement, les yeux au sol. Elle sourit et faillit presque sauter de joie.

Elle se leva et cela eu pour effet d'attirer son attention. Il leva les yeux et fut étonné de la voir ici. Sans s'en rendre compte il accéléra quelque peu le pas et se retrouva rapidement devant les escaliers.

Bobby : Alex ?!

Elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Alors elle se contenta de sourire.

Bobby : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Qu'allait-elle lui répondre ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'il lui manquait déjà ? Qu'elle avait eu envie d'être avec lui ?

Il se tenait face à elle, quelques marches plus bas, la fixant, agréablement surpris et attendant sa réponse.

D'un seul coup, cette distance, ces quelques marches furent de trop et Alex comprit enfin ce que Liz avait voulu lui dire en parlant de « dernier pas ».

Elle sourit et réduisit l'espace entre eux, en descendant les quelques marches et elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bobby. Baiser auquel Bobby répondit presque immédiatement. Il sortit les mains de ses poches et les passa derrière le dos d'Alex pour la rapprocher de lui. Heureuse de cette réaction, Alex posa ses fines mains autour du visage de Bobby et approfondit le baiser.

Voix : Joyeux Noël mes enfants !

Ils se détachèrent et virent une femme d'un certain âge s'approcher d'eux. Ils lui sourirent.

Bobby: Joyeux Noël Madame Helding.

Femme : Merci mon petit Bobby

Alex : Joyeux Noël Madame.

Femme : Merci…. Alex si je ne me trompe pas ?

Alex acquiesça. Bobby s'était légèrement écarté, tout en glissant sa main dans celle d'Alex.

La vieille femme commença à monter les escaliers.

Bobby : Laissez-moi vous aider !

Femme : Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je vais mettre un peu plus de temps mais je vais y arriver. Vous avez des choses plus intéressantes à faire !

Ils sourirent à la remarque de la vieille dame. Tout en montant, elle continua de leur parler.

Femme : Si je peux vous donner un conseil, j'irai m'installer bien au chaud à l'intérieur à votre place.

Bobby : Très sage conseil.

La femme sourit puis arriva enfin en haut de l'escalier. Elle se retourna.

Femme : Bonne journée à vous.

Bobby & Alex : Merci.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment. Alex et Bobby se tournèrent de nouveau l'un vers l'autre. Le plus dur était fait. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à se laisser porter.

Alex était toujours de la même taille que Bobby, même légèrement plus grande, les marches aidant. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, presque à nouer ses mains autour de son cou.

Alex : J'aimerai t'accompagner si tu le veux bien ?

Il la regarda. Il avait énormément de chance de l'avoir et qu'elle soit définitivement entrée dans sa vie. Elle savait que cette visite au cimetière devant la tombe de sa mère et son frère était une épreuve pour lui et elle avait envie d'être présente pour lui et le soutenir une nouvelle fois face à tout ça.

Bobby : Tu es sûre ?

Alex : Tu as bien passé le réveillon avec ma famille, alors je veux être avec toi quand tu iras voir la tienne.

Il était très touché. Il se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

***

Elle ouvrit la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Bobby la suivit doucement à l'intérieur. Elle lui fit signe d'enlever son manteau et elle les accrocha aux portes manteaux avant de lui prendre la main. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

Alex avait envie d'éclater de rire et en même temps elle était pressée de voir la tête de sa famille quand ils les verraient entrer dans le salon, main dans la main. Et d'une certaine manière elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que sa relation avec Bobby avait évoluée vers une relation amoureuse, alors sentir sa main dans la sienne la rassurait.

Il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il était prêt. Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers le salon.

Ils ne les avaient pas encore vus. Ils étaient tous à table.

Alex : Est-ce qu'il y aurait encore un peu de place ?!

Ils se tournèrent tous vers eux et l'effet escompté arriva rapidement. Des sourires apparurent sur tous les visages.

Liz : Bien sûr ! Kyle, tu peux aller chercher deux chaises dans la cuisine.

Son mari se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Liz quand à elle, sortit des assiettes et couverts supplémentaires, comme si elle les avait gardé sous la main au cas où.

Père : Content que vous ayez pu nous rejoindre.

Bobby : Je suis heureux d'être là.

Il regarda Alex qui lui sourit. Kyle revint avec les chaises et Liz finit d'installer les couverts. Bobby et Alex s'assirent à leur tour autour de la table.

Père : Vous avez tout de même réussit à faire ce que vous vouliez ?

Bobby : Oui. Nous nous sommes rendus sur la tombe de ma mère et de mon frère.

Il regarda Alex. Elle posa sa main sur son genou pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

Bobby : Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis un bout de temps.

Veronica : C'est toujours difficile de retourner dans ce genre d'endroit.

Chris : Moi, encore aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à m'y rendre.

Un silence venait de faire son apparition comme pour rendre hommage à la mère d'Alex, Kyle et Chris.

Bobby : Je voulais vous remercier tous, de m'accueillir ainsi parmi vous.

Liz : C'est normal !

Veronica : Et puis maintenant vous faites réellement partie de la famille.

Il regarda Alex en souriant et lui prit la main puis se tourna vers John Eames.

Bobby : Pas tant que le chef de famille n'aura pas donné son accord.

Père : Vous avez fait partie de la famille dès que j'ai vu le regard de ma fille lorsque vous êtes entrés dans ce salon pour nous y être présenté.

Son regard illustra parfaitement ses propos.

Liz rempli les assiettes d'Alex et Bobby. Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur et dans une ambiance plus que chaleureuse.

Voilà ce qu'il avait gagné en remontant la pente et en s'accrochant à la vie : une famille.

_**Veda Leen**_


End file.
